Un Intrépide Petit Chien
by Zimra David
Summary: Quand Black Hayate raconte la relation qu'entretiennent Hawkeye&Mustang... RxR


_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Voilà donc un petit OS, écrit à la va vite pendant la nuit, et corrigé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un état présentable par Resha Tsubaki ^^ que je remercie chaleureusement =)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que pour m'amuser._

_Quand Black Hayate raconte avec beaucoup de modestie, son point de vue sur la relation qu'entretiennent Mustang&Hawkeye..._

* * *

**_Un Intrépide Petit Chien_**

Je suis Black Hayate, joli nom soit dit en passant, et je suis un chiot très perspicace, vraiment, et si je devais vous citer tout ce qui faisait de moi ce chiot si exceptionnel, nous risquerions de nous asseoir et parler pendant des heures, et encore, étant très modeste j'essayerai d'atténuer une part de mes talents pour ne pas avoir à vous garder trop longtemps.

J'ai atterris dans la vie du Lieutenant Hawkeye grâce à un bon soldat, Fuery, cet homme a été bon pour moi, je ne l'oublierai pas, et Dieu sait que les chiots comme moi ont une bonne mémoire ! Et donc, ce Fuery m'a fait rencontrer Riza. Ah, Riza ! Un personnage d'une loyauté inébranlable et d'un courage peu commun, elle ferait un bon chien dans une meute, ça oui ! Et je n'aurais vraiment pas envie d'avoir à l'affronter, vraiment pas, pourtant, c'est pour dire si je ne crains personne, moi, Black Hayate ! Après notre rencontre, j'ai également appris à connaître Breda, Havoc et Falman, en plus de Riza et Fuery. De chouettes gars, peut-être qu'on partagera un os ensemble un jour, et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si on accédait facilement à mon dîner ! Mais pour eux, je ferai une exception, malgré le sens de l'humour douteux de certains, je dois bien l'avouer… Les humains m'étonneront toujours je pense… Mais ceux-là sont plutôt sympa, et ça me fait une bonne bande avec qui traîner ! Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a des potes militaires qui parviennent à te figer sur place d'un seul regard ! Ca non !

Ces gars, Je les aime avec leur petit côté hors-la-loi qui leur donne une certaine classe qui leur est bien propre, mais c'est surtout qu'ils sont chers au cœur de ma maîtresse, ce qui signifie que ce sont forcément des gens biens, comme je l'avais moi-même deviné, oui, je suis vraiment perspicace à vrai dire, je m'impressionne souvent sur mes talents de déduction, non pas que ce soit mon seul atout, bien au contraire, je suis un chiot très doué dans son genre, après tout ce n'est tout de même pas rien, d'avoir Riza Hawkeye comme maîtresse !

Dès le premier instant elle m'a clairement indiqué qui commandait qui, et j'ai vraiment bien retenu la leçon, croyez-moi ! N'importe quel chien, aussi brave soit-il, bien qu'il soit difficile de l'être plus que moi, se serait aussitôt incliné, s'il n'avait pas voulu y laisser ses oreilles, je vous le garantis… Ma maîtresse a un don de persuasion, surtout lorsqu'elle sort ses pistolets, glups, j'en ai les poils qui se hérissent rien que de m'en rappeler, pourtant, je ne suis pas facile à intimider, je suis un chien vraiment très courageux ! Mais je préfèrerais encore me battre au corps à corps contre un énorme Homonculus que de ré-affronter Riza furieuse…

Cette jeune femme est tout de même bien étrange, elle obéit aveuglément aux ordres d'un homme, sans rechigner, alors qu'elle à l'âme d'une véritable meneuse ! Ah les bipèdes… D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop cet homme, Roy Mustang, ça non, je ne l'aime pas vraiment… Et pourtant, je suis un chien au grand cœur, rares sont ceux que je n'aime pas. Mais, ce Roy Mustang arrive à faire varier l'humeur de ma maîtresse en un claquement de doigts, et ça je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. Combien de fois ma Riza est-elle rentrée, le moral au plus bas, essayant de le cacher mais, comme je suis un chien extrêmement sensible, et je le remarquais à chaque fois ? De plus, cela ne fait qu'empirer au fil des jours, avant que, soudainement, elle respire la joie, planant au dessus du sol, elle qui est toujours si terre-à-terre… Et seul cet homme la met dans cet état. J'ai l'impression que, quand je la regarde dans les yeux, le visage de cet alchimiste s'y reflète vaguement, comme un spectre. Riza semble vivre en permanence avec le spectre de cet homme, partageant ses envies et ses buts. Aucun des désirs ne semble pouvoir exister s'il n'a pas de rapport avec Roy Mustang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma jeune maîtresse lui a donné sa personne ni pourquoi elle exécute tout ce qu'il lui demande, même si je ressens qu'à chaque fois, elle se referme face à cet homme… Mais lui, il ne remarque rien ! Absolument rien et il agit sans en prendre compte, laissant ma pauvre Riza dans un état toujours plus proche de la ruine. Mais ça, personne ne semble en prendre note, personne sauf moi, bien sur, parce que je suis un chiot très perspicace, et ma maîtresse change au fil des jours, je la sens s'éloigner, se vider de ses émotions et de ses sentiments pour laisser place à ceux de cet homme, elle pourtant si forte ! Je ne la comprends plus… Elle préfère se transformer en objet vivant que Mustang pourra utiliser à sa guise plutôt que de rester elle-même…

Je m'appelle Black Hayate, je suis un chien, et je ne comprends absolument rien à l'amour.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
